A New Start
by Bonbons Meow
Summary: What happened to friends forever? After being abandoned by her friends, TianYi moved to Japan with the help from her friends, Rin, determined to forget her past. Will she be able to start a new life and maybe find...love? Or will she be forever trapped in her misery?


**Disclaimer: I do not own any ****vocaloid characters.**

**I know it's weird to make TianYi and the Kagamine twins friends, but I really like TianYi and Len, so...yeah. I'm not sure whether it's "Tian Yi" or "TianYi", so don't blame me if I'm wrong. (especially you, nekopyon! ) Please review!**

Chapter 1

A girl with long, blue-gray hair stepped out of the airplane onto the ground of Japan. She looked around with dull eyes that were full with uncertainty. She put on sunglasses and walked towards the registration area.

"Passport, please."

She gently pulled out her passport. Luo TianYi, it read. The officer stared at it a long time. He opened his mouth, "Isn't that the name of that Chinese singer?" His eyes flickered over her unusual colored hair.

"No." She replied coldly, her sunglasses hiding her identity and the sadness that flashed through her emerald eyes. She walked away the moment the officer gave her permission. _Japan. I've been here before with my parents when I was young. It would have been fun if Ling were here—no, she abandoned me already! _TianYi shook her head to clear the memories that she would have given everything to forget. She scanned the waiting area for any sign of Rin.

"TianYi!" _Speak of the Devil, ha. _TianYi smiled weakly at the enthusiastic girl running towards her, giving her a bone-breaking hug.

"R…Rin…Can't…breath…" TianYi gasped.

"Sorryyyy," Rin showed her a gleaming toothy grin and released her.

"So…how's the flight?"

TianYi sighed, "It was alright, I guess I am used to flying. I'm surprised I don't miss home. I suppose there were too much tears shed there." She looked down, unwilling to let even more tears fall.

Rin's bright face deflated like a balloon. She gently patted the girl's back.

TianYi regained her posture and forced a smile on her face, "Let's not talk about those things. They're all in the past now."

Rin's smile faltered slightly, "Yes, let's go."

There was an awkward silence as the duo sat in the hired taxi. Rin was glancing at TianYi worriedly now and then. TianYi stared at the scenery outside, not taking in anything. She was lost in her thoughts. _Do I miss them? I wish I don't. I wish I can just forget them forever and not go back…_

* * *

"_TianYi, we have something to tell you." Ling announced abruptly. TianYi looked up from her book, surprised at her four friends in front of her. MoKe was fidgeting nervously, guilt written all over his face. TianYi immediately knew that something was wrong._

"_We have decided that the band is breaking up." Ling looked down at TianYi._

"_What?!" TianYi shot up from her seat, her book dropping on the floor with a "pang", which seemed exceptionally loud in the tense silence._

_LongYa said, "Look, we are all not happy in this band. We always have arguments and we disagree on almost everything. I don't have anything against you, but… I don't think that we can continue like this any longer."_

_TianYi stared at him, anger and fear building up in her chest. "What? You guys are breaking up the band, just like that?"_

_QingXian nodded slowly, not looking at her bandleader in the eyes._

"_What about you? Are you also part of this?" TianYi turned furiously towards MoKe, who almost jumped in fright._

"_Um…well…it's true that we argue a lot…" He mumbled almost incoherently. "But…w…we can still be friends!" He stammered with a small glimmer of hope in his eyes._

"_Friends? Friends abandon each other? Is that your interpretation of the word "friends"?" TianYi yelled agitatedly._

_MoKe bit his lips, his face turning red._

"_Then we aren't friends," Ling replied coldly. She flicked her hair over her shoulders and trotted out of the room with an air of superiority. _

_TianYi was stunned speechless, staring after her best friend, or rather, ex-friend, with her mouth agape. The other three were also stupefied. LongYa was the first to recover and ran after his sister with a quick glance at TianYi. QingXian, whose reaction was as slow as usual, flashed an apologetic smile at TianYi and exited, as well. Only MoKe and TianYi were left in the room._

"…_TianYi?" He asked nervously._

'_SLAM'! TianYi slammed the table with her palm. MoKe started, fear in his eyes._

"_If you all don't want me, then I'll go. I'll disappear from your life forever!" TianYi shouted at the doorway. She picked up all her possessions and stormed out of the door, leaving the scared boy standing, dumbfounded._

_What happened to "friends forever"? TianYi bit her lips to stop her tears from falling, but they still fell freely, running down her cheeks ceaselessly._

_She contacted her friend from Japan and asked for a place to live and leave behind her past. Rin, being the ever-enthusiastic girl, quickly agreed. And so, TianYi booked a flight, determined to forget her sorrow._

* * *

"TianYi? Are you okay?" Rin asked worriedly at TianYi, who was spacing out with clouded eyes.

"What? Oh, I'm okay." TianYi smiled in apology.

Rin grinned, "Anyway, we are here already. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, my brother Len just came back from America. He also likes to sing. You may want to meet him."

"Oh" TianYi replied lightly. She had already sworn to herself that she would never sing again. _I am going to leave everything behind, including my songs. It's too painful to sing._

As they got out, TianYi insisted to pay for the taxi, arguing that it was she who was asking for Rin's help.

"Come on!" Rin tugged TianYi's hand, excited to show her around.

"I'm home!" Rin yelled across her huge house. There was no reply.

"Len? Where are you?" Rin asked quizzically. She let go of TianYi's hand and began wandering from room to room. TianYi took this chance to inspect the house. It was…what can you say…made up of the colours yellow and orange…(you know why). It was warm and welcoming. For the first time since the break up of the band, TianYi felt safe and secure.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Rin's scream resounded in the house. TianYi, startled, dropped her luggage and hurtled towards the direction that the scream came from, her heart beating quickly. She saw Rin standing frozen in front of a room.

"What-"

"LEN! YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR IT!" Before TianYi could finish her sentence, Rin slammed her fist onto the wall and started shouting vulgarities everywhere.

TianYi peered curiously into to the room. It was presumably a kitchen. A very dirty kitchen scattered with oranges that look as though they had been smashed onto the ground manually. Further more, the word "HAHA" was painted in the wall with what seemed to be orange juice. TianYi bit back a smile.

"How's my work?" A voice said behind her. TianYi turned around to meet twinkling sapphire eyes that were full of laughter. "You must be Luo TianYi! Rin told me that you would be coming today. Sorry if my welcome party for you is a little messy." The boy with blond hair tied into a small ponytail gave her a cocky smile.

"Len! Be prepared to die!" Rin roared at her brother as she tackled him with an orange that had not been smashed.

"That's my revenge for throwing my bananas away!" Len stuck out his tongue over his shoulder as he ran for his life.

TianYi giggled, watching the two siblings fighting with each other. She hadn't felt so happy for a long time. Seeing them now fighting with pillows, she decided to join in the fun. Before long they were all gasping for breath, cheeks rosy from their fight.

"That…was fun…" TianYi gasped.

"Well, you will be getting more of it if you are going to stay at my house!" Rin laughed.

Len sighed happily, "I sure miss fighting you, sis."

Rin's face hardened, "And now you have to clean the kitchen!"

Len groaned, "Why?"

"Because, it's you who caused this mess in the first place!"

"Why don't we all clean up the kitchen together?" TianYi suggested helpfully.

"I definitely like you better than Rin!" Len joked as he stood up and held out a hand to help TianYi up. TianYi blushed and shyly placed her hand into his.

"What did you just say?" Rin's voice was dangerously low.

"Nothing!" Len smiled innocently. TianYi smiled fondly at the two.

They spent the whole afternoon cleaning the kitchen, trying to scrub all the orange juice clean. Rin made an extra effort to rub the "HAHA" off and to make Len work very hard.

"Remind me never to pull this type of prank off again!" Len exclaimed as the three sank down on the sofa, all worn out.

"Serves you right…" Rin muttered. "I'm too tired to cook today."

"I can cook for you," TianYi offered.

"No," Len rejected. "How can I let my guest cook? I will cook tonight."

Rin pouted, "When did she become your guest? She is _my _guest!"

"Whatever."

Len's cooking was (surprisingly) good. "I don't eat fast food _everyday_ when I was in America, you know?" Len retorted defiantly when Rin said that. "Though I _did _eat a lot…" He added sheepishly.

"So what did you do in America?" TianYi asked, interested.

Len shrugged his shoulders, "Learning music, and trying not to become fat with all the fast food I eat?"

Rin laughed into her food, "I can just imagine you stuffing yourself with fast food and becoming fat like a pig, hahaha!"

"Oi!" Len's face became hot with embarrassment. He glanced at TianYi, who was struggling not to giggle, and buried his head in his hands to hide his tomato-colored face.

Rin recovered her breath and announced, "Let's get ready for bed!" The three dumped the dishes into the dishwasher and cleaned the table.

"Oh! I forgot to unpack!" TianYi facepalmed herself. In the midst of all the fighting and cleaning, she had totally forgot to unpack her belonging. Rin showed her to the guest room that she would be using and helped her put away all her things.

When TianYi returned to her room after bathing, she found Rin and Len (who had already bathed) sitting on her bed wearing pajamas.

"So how's your first day here?" Rin beamed at her.

TianYi smirked slightly, "Crazy and a complete fiasco?"

Len faked a hurt expression, his hand over his heart, "A complete fiasco?! I feel wounded!"

"I think she's referring to your stupid prank that almost destroyed our kitchen, my dear," Rin gently explained to him in a tone used with 5-year-olds.

"How is that stupid? It was awesome! Besides, I made up for it by cooking dinner, didn't I?"

"You just wanted to impress TianYi!"

"So what if I want to impress pretty girls?"

TianYi blushed when she was called "pretty". She quickly changed the topic, "Am I starting school next week?"

Rin nodded her head vigorously, "Yep!"

"I don't know how to thank you…" TianYi smiled.

"Nah, it's alright. We are friends, aren't we?" Rin squeezed her hand reassuringly. "You might want to be friends with this idiot too." Rin added as an afterthought with a smug smirk at her furious brother.

"Hey! How dare you-" Before the insulted shota could finish defending himself, Rin dragged him out of TianYi's room forcefully, insisting that TianYi needs to rest after a long long day.

TianYi smiled faintly as she lay back on her bed, the events of the day flashing through her mind. _It's a nice start to my new life. _She thought fondly. _Perhaps I will really be happier here._

She turned off the lights and sank into nightmare-less dream with a small smile on her lips.


End file.
